fracturedstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
D
Use the following rules and guidelines when playing in this setting using the Dungeons and Dragons 5th Edition rules. Backgrounds While backgrounds themselves are generally flexible, these are some custom features relevant to the setting characters may wish to use instead of official ones. Ashaen Apprentice The priests of the Ashaen tribes are strong mages who are generally respected if not feared by those who are not Ashaen. One thing that distinguishes an Ashaen priest from other wizards is their lack of a spellbook, instead tattooing their arcane knowledge onto their skin using a magical tattooing process that remains a well-guarded secret. Those wizards with this feature do not have a spellbook; instead they tattoo their spells onto themselves. This follows all the normal rules for scribing and preparing spells. In addition the caster does not need to see the spell physically to prepare or ritually cast it, instead simply concentrating on the tattoo is adequate. It should be noted that Ashaen priests also normally cover their bodies in a thick layer or ash or other dark substance, which completely obscures these tattoos, although they are detectable as magical. Classes All official D&D 5e classes are acceptable in the setting in their unaltered form, but it is worth considering the following flavour considerations. Warlock The beings that warlocks would generally make pacts vary within this setting, and while any powerful outsider would be capable of making such a pact it is important to consider the different natures and motivations of the various possibilitys within the setting. Wizard Bladesingers are almost exclusively high elven within the setting and although it's possible to have them be other races, thought should be given as to how they learned the guarded secrets of the tradition. Races Aasimar Use the unaltered Aasimar race from the Dungeon Master's Guide. Dwarf For all dwarves use the unaltered Dwarf race from the Player's Handbook, with the following subrace options; * For High Dwarves use the unaltered Mountain Dwarf or Hill Dwarf subrace from the Player's Handbook. * For Deep Dwarves use the unaltered Gray Dwarf subrace from the Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide. Elf For all elves use the unaltered Elf race from the Player's Handbook, with the following subrace options; * For Dark Elves use the unaltered Drow subrace from the Player's Handbook. * For High Elves use the unaltered High Elf subrace from the Player's Handbook. * For Ice Elves use the following custom subrace features; ** Ability Score Increase: '''Your Strength score increases by 1. ** '''Dense Fur: '''Ice elves are covered in a short yet thick layer of fur, giving you a resistance to cold damage. You can tolerate temperatures as low as -50℃ without any additional protection. If you wear heavy clothes, you can tolerate temperatures as low as -75℃. ** '''Elf Weapon Training: You have proficiency with the longsword, shortsword, shortbow, and longbow. * For Jungle Elves use the Eladrin subrace from the Dungeon Master's Guide, altering the Ability Score Increase feature to the following: Your Charisma score increases by 1. * For Sea Elves use the following custom subrace features; ** Ability Score Increase: Your Strength score increases by 1. ** Ocean Dweller: Sea elves have the ability to breathe underwater indefinitely and have a swim speed of 40ft. You cannot survive outside of water for longer than an hour per point of Constitution, after which you begin to suffocate. ** Speak with Marine Life: Sea elves can communicate simple ideas with most fish and dolphins using sounds and gestures, but not with larger marine life such as sharks and whales. ** Elf Weapon Training: You have proficiency with the spear, javelin, trident and net. * For Sky Elves use the following custom subrace features; ** Ability Score Increase: Your Wisdom score increases by 1. ** Winged: Sky elves have feathered wings. You gain a flight speed of 40ft while you are not wearing heavy armour. ** Elf Weapon Training: You have proficiency with the longsword, shortsword, shortbow, and longbow. * For Wood Elves use the unaltered Wood Elf subrace from the Player's Handbook. Gnome * For Gnomes use the unaltered Rock Gnome subrace from the Player's Handbook. Half Elf Use the unaltered Half-Elf race from the Player's Handbook. You may also use variant options available in the Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide to better fit a character's individual origin. Half Orc Use the unaltered Half-Orc race from the Player's Handbook. Halfling 'U'se the unaltered Ghostwise Halfling subrace from the Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide. Spellcaster halflings replace the verbal components of spells with humming of equivalent volume. Human Use the unaltered Human race from the Player's Handbook for games not using the Feats option, and the unaltered variant Human race from the Player's Handbook for games using the Feats option. Tielfling Use the unaltered Tiefling race from the Player's Handbook. You may also use variant options available in the Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide. Sourcebook Information If you wish to play this setting with the Dungeons and Dragons 5th Edition system it is recommended you purchase the various books available. All trademarks and copyrights associated with Dungeons and Dragons belong to Wizards of the Coast, and no official source material is provided on this wiki.